


Stop playing games with my heart

by Couragecomesfromwithin



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couragecomesfromwithin/pseuds/Couragecomesfromwithin
Summary: Based on the deleted Quintis of 2x06, just a quick expression of how I read Happy to feel during that scene :)





	

“Hey you were quite worried when I went down in that server room”

He was out. He didn't know just how much it had scared her to see him like that. He couldn't. The fear that had clutched at her heart, the realisation she really did have something, some one to important to lose. But he wasn't going to be allowed to know that. She had already threatened Walt with a screwdriver to keep him quiet, he was taking the emotional display of the extent of her worry in that moment to the grave.

“not really”

“when I came too and your face was right above mine that was a pretty intense lingering glance”

 _smug bastard with his stupid hat and his dumb smirk and those tender brown eyes that had her heart picking up with his gaze. And those lips, that were so gentle._ She couldn't look at him without thinking of the kiss. She had forgiven him for the failed date, her feelings never having been quashed no matter how she had tried. She wanted him to try again, make the first move. she wasn't brave enough to make the first move and be burned again. She just had to much pride.

“for the record, I was looking at you because I had just performed a life saving technique, your welcome.”

She couldn't help the small jab, she had to keep up a small defense, but _take it down Toby, help me take it down._

“I do appreciate it. I couldn't have done that alone.”

so he had finally let go of his own pride, he appeared sincere. This was the Toby she wanted, no sass, no snark, no pretense. He was glad she was there to save him,that she cared.

she missed him, missed his playful advances. Chet was nice and kind and his kid was cute. But he wasn't funny like Toby is, he wasn't protective of her like Toby was, he didn't push her or care for her or need her like Toby does.

He stuck out his hand, “ I'm glad were on the same team”

 _He did not just stick out his hand like we were purely acquaintances_ , like they hadn't been playing this game of cat and mouse for several years. Like he hadn't obtained the key in getting to the woman that lay behind the locked doors, hadn't followed a path that lead to her heart. She had nearly lost it all, lost him. She had been scared shitless at the prospect of being thrust back into a world that did not care for her, without him. She was a hairs breath away from a continued existence without a best friend.

She had put back on her armour to save face after he had missed the date, but he could take it off, she wanted him to take it off. What game was he playing now. _He wouldn't give up._ He couldn't give up. _He said he believed we could still work._ The man had held out his hand to her only once, and it came with his introduction. She hadn't taken it then, she wasn't about to take it now.

maybe it was part of their new game. He wanted her to chase. He was to be disappointed. Stubbornness had always been a strength of hers. 

“Is that it? I mean if I shake that hand are you going to try to pull me in for some quickie smooch, I swear if you do you'll loose teeth”

_Kiss me, do it. I'll shake the hand just take the risk. Pull me in, don't let the last time my lips touch yours be trying to save your life. Take the chance because I can't do it first._

“As friends, come on”

_not as friends, I don't want to be friends. Not any more. Not really. Your'e not supposed to be the stubborn one, please don't change now._

She took the hand hoping for a physical impulse that would bring her mouth to his.

  
_Nope. Grips to loose, stance to unstable, not firmly enough planted to be about to pull me in. He really just is shaking my hand._

_He isn't playing any more. He doesn't want to play. Spending time with Chet has tipped our balance. I needed someone to take your place you fool. You hurt me you idiot so stop pushing me away. Please stop pushing me away, I didn't realise how much I need you._

_I wanted to find a way back to you._

However his expression said it all, 'My hands off now, Giving you what you asked for.' Just to be friends.

'as friends' and he meant it, well he means to try.

 _Well if that's what he wants then fine. Working as a couple was a ridiculous concept any way._ She would be fine. She would just have to push him away too, hope it stings the _jerk._ She'd find a way without him.

She strode away to her work space, her head still conflicted upon their interaction.

Their bell had been rung, and she still wished she'd been kissed, that he hadn't heard what she couldn't say. He was apparently no longer listening.

Another blow to her heart. _There goes another who said they wished to understand._

She just wanted to hammer or hide behind the mask telling everyone to give her some space, but there was no anger to work her way though. Just cold, crushing hurt.

She wanted Toby to want her, but he had turned his back on them. Time she accepted it, if she could.


End file.
